The invention relates to a crosslinking agent for diaminically crosslinkable ethylene acrylate and polyacrylate elastomers. Ethylene acrylate elastomers are referred to hereinbelow as AEM elastomers and polyacrylate elastomers as ACM elastomers.
AEM and ACM elastomers are relatively inexpensive elastomeric materials which are usable in a large number of applications, in particular, also in the area of seals. The two elastomers may also be used in mixtures with one another as an elastomeric material.
Those AEM and ACM elastomers which are accessible to diaminic crosslinking comprise so-called cure site monomer units whose content in the elastomer is normally approximately 1 to approximately 5 phr.
The possibilities for use of these elastomeric materials in the area of seals range from static seals such as, for example, cylinder head, valve cover or oil sump gaskets, seals for manual transmissions and automatic transmissions, O-rings, seals in the area of intake manifolds and exhaust gas recirculations to dynamically stressed sealing elements such as, for example, piston sealing rings, in particular, also so-called bonded piston seals.
AEM elastomers are obtainable, for example, from DuPont under the trade name VAMAC®. ACM elastomers are sold by Zeon Chemicals, for example, under the trade names Nipol® and HyTemp®.
In addition, Tohpe Corporation, Unimatec and Nippon Mectron offer diaminically crosslinkable elastomers of the ACM type.
Conventionally, diaminically crosslinkable AEM and ACM elastomers are crosslinked with crosslinking agents such as, for example, hexamethylene diamine carbamate, N,N-dicinnamylide diamine carbamate, 4,4-diaminodicyclohexylmethane, m-xylene diamine, 4,4-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4-diaminodiphenyl ether and 2,2-bis[4-(4-amino-phenoxy)phenyl]propane, which can be used individually or in mixtures. Other suitable diamine crosslinking agents belong to the group of hexamethylene diamines.
The aforementioned crosslinking systems are used together with an accelerator, which is preferably taken from substances of the guanidine group, to which, in particular, the accelerators OTBG, DOTG, DPG and/or biguanidine belong.
For some time, these accelerators have been classified as toxicologically hazardous. They also act teratogenically upon contact with the skin.
In view of the European Union REACH Regulation, availability of such accelerators in the future appears questionable.
Tertiary amines such as, for example, 1,8-diazabicyclo-5,4,0-undec-7-ene (DBU), have been suggested as alternatives to these accelerators, but they do not constitute an equivalent alternative to the guanidine accelerators since they result in inferior elastic properties of the crosslinked elastomer, with the same crosslinker component content, and, in particular, the compression set at elevated temperatures suffers considerably.
Furthermore, the storage stability of these accelerators in comparison with the guanidine accelerators in the finished mixture of the elastomer with the crosslinking system is significantly reduced.
The object of the invention is to propose a crosslinking agent for AEM and ACM elastomers, which is equivalent to the crosslinking agents containing guanidine that have been used until now, but which does without the teratogenically acting guanidines which are toxicologically hazardous.